This invention is concerned with applications of recombinant DNA technology in the field of neurobiology. More particularly, the invention relates to the cloning and expression of DNA coding for excitatory amino acid (EAA) receptors, especially human EAA receptors.
In the mammalian central nervous system (CNS), the transmission of nerve impluses is controlled by the interaction between a neurotransmitter substance released by the xe2x80x9csendingxe2x80x9d neuron which binds to a surface receptor on the xe2x80x9creceivingxe2x80x9d neuron, to cause excitation thereof. L-glutamate is the most abundant neurotransmitter in the CNS, and mediates the major excitatory pathway in vertebrates. Glutamate is therefore referred to as an excitatory amino acid (EAA) and the receptors which respond to it are variously referred to as glutamate receptors, or more commonly as EAA receptors.
Using tissues isolated from mammalian brain, and various synthetic EAA receptor agonists, knowledge of EAA receptor pharmacology has been refined somewhat. Members of the EAA receptor family are now grouped into three main types based on differential binding to such agonists. One type of EAA receptor, which in addition to glutamate also binds the agonist NMDA (N-methyl-D-aspartate), is referred to as the NMDA type of EAA receptor. Two other glutamate-binding types of EAA receptor, which do not bind NMDA, are named according to their preference for binding with two other EAA receptor agonists, namely AMPA (alpha-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methyl-isoxazole-4-propionate), and kainate. Particularly, receptors which bind glutamate but not NMDA, and which bind with greater affinity to kainate than to AMPA, are referred to as kainate type EAA receptors. Similarly, those EAA receptors which bind glutamate but not NMDA, and which bind AMPA with greater affinity than kainate are referred to as AMPA type EAA receptors.
The glutamate-binding EAA receptor family is of great physiological and medical importance. Glutamate is involved in many aspects of long-term potentiation (learning and memory), in the development of synaptic plasticity, in epileptic seizures, in neuronal damage caused by ischemia following stroke or other hypoxic events, as well as in other forms of neurodegenerative processes. However, the development of therapeutics which modulate these processes has been very difficult, due to the lack of any homogeneous source of receptor material with which to discover selectively binding drug molecules, which interact. specifically at the interface of the EAA receptor. The brain derived tissues currently used to screen candidate drugs are heterogeneous receptor sources, possessing on their surface many receptor types which interfere with studies of the EAA receptor/ligand interface of interest. The search for human therapeutics is further complicated by the limited availability of brain tissue of human origin. It would therefore be desirable to obtain cells that are genetically engineered to produce only the receptor of interest. With cell lines expressing cloned receptor genes, a substrate which is homogeneous for the desired receptor is provided, for drug screening programs.
Very recently, genes encoding substituent polypeptides of EAA receptors from non-human sources, principally rat, have been discovered. Hollmann et al., Nature 342: 643, 1989 described the isolation from rat of a gene referred to originally as GluR-K1 (but now called simply GluR1). This gene encodes a member of the rat EAA receptor family, and was originally suspected as being of the kainate type. Subsequent studies by Keinanen et al., Science 249: 556, 1990, showed, again in rat, that a gene called GluR-A, which was in fact identical to the previously isolated GluR1, in fact encodes a receptor not of the kainate type, but rather of the AMPA type. These two groups of researchers have since reported as many as five related genes isolated from rat sources. Boulter et al., Science 249: 1033, 1990, revealed that, in addition to GluR1, the rat contained 3 other related genes, which they called GluR2, GluR3, and GluR4, and Bettler et al., Neuron 5: 583. 1990 described GluR5. Keinanen et al., supra, described genes called GluR-A, GluR-B, GluR-C and GluR-D which correspond precisely to GluR1, GluR2, GluR3 and GluR4 respectively. Sommer et al., Science 249: 1580, 1990 also showed, for GluR-A, GluR-B, GluR-C and GluR-D two alternatively spliced forms for each gene. These authors, as well as Monyer et al., Neuron 6: 799, 1991 were able to show that the differently spliced versions of these genes were differentially expressed in the rat brain. In addition to the isolation of these AMPA receptor genes, several studies have more recently attempted to determine the ion-gating properties of different mixtures of the known receptors (Nakanishi et al., Neuron 5: 569, 1990; Hollmann et al., Science 252: 851, 1991; Verdoorn et al., Science 252: 1715, 1991; and see WO 91/06648).
There has emerged from these molecular cloning advances a better understanding of the structural features of EAA receptors and their subunits, as they exist in the rat brain. According to the current model of EAA receptor structure, each is heteromeric in structure, consisting of individual membrane-anchored subunits, each having four transmembrane regions, and extracellular domains that dictate ligand binding properties to some extent and contribute to the ion-gating function served by the receptor complex. Keinanen et al, supra, have shown for example that each subunit of the rat GluR receptor, including those designated GluR-A, GluR-B, GluR-C and GluR-D, display cation channel activity gated by glutamate, by AMPA and by kainate, in their unitary state, When expressed in combination however, for example GluR-A in combination with GluR-B, gated ion channels with notably larger currents are produced by the host mammalian cells.
In the search for therapeutics useful to treat CNS disorders in humans, it is highly desirable of course to provide a screen for candidate compounds that is more representative of the human situation than is possible with the rat receptors isolated to date. It is particularly desirable to provide cloned genes coding for human receptors, and cell lines expressing those genes, in order to generate a proper screen for human therapeutic compounds. These, accordingly, are objects of the present invention,
The present invention provides an isolated polynucleotide that codes for an AMPA-binding human EAA receptor. By providing polynucleotide that codes specifically for a CNS receptor native to humans, the present invention provides means for evaluating the human nervous system, and particularly for assessing potentially therapeutic interactions between the AMPA-binding human EAA receptors and selected natural and synthetic ligands.
In one of its aspects, the present invention provides an isolated polynucleotide comprising nucleic acids arranged in a sequence that codes for a human EAA receptor herein designated the human receptor GluR1B human GluR1B receptor (SEQ ID NOS 1 and 2). Alternatively, the polynucleotide may code for an AMPA-binding fragment of the human GluR1B receptor, or for an AMPA-binding variant of the human GluR1B receptor. In various specific embodiments of the present invention, the polynucleotide consists of DNA e.g. cDNA, or of RNA e.g. messenger RNA. In other embodiments of the present invention, the polynucleotide may be coupled to a reporter molecule, such as a radioactive label, for use in autoradiographic studies of human GluR1B receptor tissue distribution. In further embodiments of the present invention, fragments of the polynucleotides of the invention, including radiolabelled versions thereof, may be employed either as probes for detection of glutamate receptor-encoding polynucleotides, as primers appropriate for amplifying such polynucleotides present in a biological specimen, or as templates for expression of the human GluR1B receptor or an AMPA-binding fragment of variant thereof.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cellular host having incorporated therein a polynucleotide of the present invention. In embodiments of the present invention, the polynucleotide is a DNA molecule and is incorporated for expression and secretion in the cellular host, to yield a functional, membrane-bound human GluR1B receptor or to yield an AMPA-binding fragment or variant of the human GluR1B receptor. In other embodiments of the present invention, the polynucleotide is an RNA molecule which is incorporated in the cellular host to yield the human GluR1B receptor as a functional, membrane-bound product of translation.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a process for obtaining a substantially homogeneous source of a human EAA receptor useful for performing ligand binding assays, which comprises the steps of culturing a genetically engineered cellular host of the invention, and then recovering the cultured cells. Optionally, the cultured cells may be treated to obtain membrane preparations thereof, for use in the ligand binding assays.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for assessing the binding interaction between a test compound and a human CNS receptor, which comprises the steps of incubating the test compound under appropriate conditions with a human GluR1B receptor source, i.e., a cellular host of the invention or a membrane preparation derived therefrom, and then determining the extent or result of binding between the substance and the receptor source.
These and other aspects of the invention are now described in greater detail with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: